For the Team
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: This takes place during the episode 'For the Team'. This is myka/claudia femslash. Give it a couple chapters though for it to get to be M.
1. For the Team

**Warehouse 13 – From Episode 'For the Team'**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Warehouse 13 and this is not for profit.**

**Ok so I've been meaning to write a Claudia/Myka Femslash. I hope whoever reads it likes it. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue or I'll just leave it as one chapter.**

"I'm always happy to answer questions on our winning but I'm not sure what exactly you're investigating" said the coach of the wrestling team.

"Wow should an apprentice really be in here?" asked Claudia slightly crept out from being in the boys' locker room with a lot of guys walking around with only towels on.

They turned to look at Claudia but Myka gave her a quizzical look but quickly turned back to the couch. "We just have some routine questions," Myka said turning back to Claudia with a slight smirk at the younger woman's discomfort.

"Gary" called over the coach. "Come talk to these ladies."

"Sure couch what can I do for you?" asked the very wet wrestler who must have been Gary. As Gary walked up on of the guys snapped a towel at Gary almost causing his towel to fall. Claudia just yelped.

Myka turned to Claudia. "Claudia, why don't you see what's going on in the hallway?"

"Ok... Thanks... Bye," replied Claudia making a beeline for the door.

Claudia ran out the door and immediately closed it behind her pressing her back against the door so that it would remain closed.

Noticing that she wasn't alone, she went up to a boy kneeling on the floor. "Hey Jerry, aren't you the guy that just won."

"I feel weird, my muscles…I think I need a..gahhh…" was his last words as he burst into flames.

"Myka…Myka" Claudia screamed.

**Later that Night**

"Claudia, are you ok?" asked Myka back in there hotel room. Since they were both women Artie had only authorized one room instead of the usual two.

Myka was pretty shocked when the bellhop at the counter had said would you like one big bed, insinuating they'd were together.

"_Here you are Ms. Berring. I have you down for one room, I also assume you'll want a king sized bed instead of two queens?"_

_Myka was shocked she thought Artie had gotten them two separate rooms. Now how was she possibly supposed to keep her urges for this woman under control? Luckily instead of just standing there stupidly for another few minutes Claudia stepped in._

"_Umm, no actually will be taking the two queens."_

_The bellhop cleared his throat as the blush of embarrassment crept across her chest. "Oh of course, my mistake ma'am."_

_As soon as they got up to there room, "Hey check out these beds," squealed Claudia throwing her self on the first bed. Myka involuntary licked her lips at the sight of Claudia with messed up hair rolling around on that bed. 'No', Myka told herself, 'you can't she's ten years your junior and straight.'_

"_What's wrong, Myka?"_

"_Oh nothing, I'm fine."_

"Yeah I'm fine why?" asked Claudia bringing Myka out of her train of thought.

"Well you've been acting distant after that guy burned up" replied Myka sitting down next to Claudia on the bed.

Claudia turned away from Myka mumbling something about it just freaked it and asking if they could please not talk about it. Myka put her hand on Claudia's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Little did the other women know that the younger women wanted her just at much. Going through Claudia's mind just now was, '_Oh my gods she touching me actually touching me please gods or whatever spiritual bean out there don't let her figure out how much I love her.'_

"Ok so you don't want to talk about that how about you tell me why you freaked out back in the locker room."

"Uhhhh…" Claudia whined, "You just go from bad topic to worse don't you?"

"What I think it's a perfectly acceptable question for someone who ran for the door," Myka said pushing a piece of stray hair behind Claudia's ear. As she pulled her feet under her so she was now sitting cross-legged on Claudia's bed.

"Fine you really want to know?" asked Claudia finally turning to face Myka completely looking into her eyes.

"Yes, it was kind of weird. I mean I'm sure you've seen a guy before" said Myka jokingly except she was the only one who laughed.

"Well not exactly…um well you see I'm not really that into guys," admitted Claudia.

"What are you saying?" asked Myka excitement edging into her voice. She couldn't help but hope Claudia meant what she thought was impossible.

"Myka…I'm gay" Claudia admitted looking down at her shoes embarrassed. Claudia had expected Myka to be disgust, and her to definitely pull away or get up from the bed, but definitely not Myka to hug her tightly like she did. Claudia finally had to ask Myka to let go from her lack of air. "Myka think you could loosen the bear hug a bit."

When Myka pulled back she had the biggest grin Claudia had ever seen on the older woman's face. "Oh sorry Claudia"

"Why are you all smiles?" asked Claudia.

"Oh nothing it's just I didn't expect that and am pleasantly surprised."

"Well I told you something now you tell me something."

"Hmmm…well I guess I could always tell you I'm bi."

Claudia's mouth just hung open. "You know it's impolite to gape?"

"Oh sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"So well since were having such a wonderful confession do you have a girlfriend or a crush perhaps?" asked Myka.

"What…well maybe."

At this Myka head perked up a little and she had to asked, "Claudia which do you mean? Do you have a girlfriend or a crush?"

"I have a crush of whom I wish was my girlfriend," replied Claudia

"Well is it anyone I know?" asked Myka hopefully.

"Hey I answered a question for you. Now it's your turn answer the same question."

"Fine but then you'll have to answer my question. No I don't have a girlfriend, and yes I think I just might have a crush. Now tell me whose your crush?"

"Firstly, you asked if you knew them so I wouldn't be answering your yes or no question properly if I gave you a name. Secondly, I'm tired so maybe we could pick this up another day or something."

"Ok fine, but don't think this gets you off the hook. I expect my question answered."

With that Myka got up and turned off the lights and went to her own bed only to fall asleep with sweet hot dreams of the women in the bed across from her own.

**Not M yet but give it a couple chapters and it will be. I'm sorry if it doesn't exactly capture their characters but I promise to work on it for the next few chapters.**


	2. Instant Message at 2:00 AM

**Warehouse 13 – From Episode 'For the Team'**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Warehouse 13 and this is not for profit.**

"_Ok fine, but don't think this gets you off the hook. I expect my question answered."_

_With that Myka got up and turned off the lights and went to her own bed only to fall asleep with sweet hot dreams of the women in the bed across from her own._

Myka woke up in the middle of the night (actually 2:33a.m), but still it was too early for her liking. She woke up to the sound of someone typing on a computer. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and looked around. There seemed to be a faint light emanating from under the sheets of Claudia's bed.

She was curious Claudia didn't seem to notice her moving around in her bed. Myka decided to see what exactly Claudia was working so intently on at two in the morning. She crept over to Claudia's bed slowly grabbing the sheets from the bed with one swift pull she yanked them over Claudia's head. Claudia was stunned. She hadn't expected Myka to wake up. She'd been listening to her music so of course she hadn't heard the creak of the hotel floor as Myka not so stealthy crept over to her bed.

Claudia immediately closed her laptop not wanting her to see the instant message conversation she was having with a friend. The laptop was the only light source they had so when Claudia closed the laptop both women were plunged into darkness. "Myka, what are doing up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Myka said as she groped around for the light switch.

Fortunately for the older woman Claudia knew where the light switch was, and turned the lights on. "So Myka, what are you doing up?"

"Oh no you don't, you haven't even answered my first question let alone my second."

"I'm sorry. I only heard you ask one."

"I meant the one I asked you before we went to bed. However, first I would like to know why you were up at this ungodly hour."

"Oh now that isn't fair Agent Bering. You can't have two questions pick one or the other but not both," Claudia said lazily pushing her laptop out of Myka's sight.

"Fine, why were you up Claudia?" Myka asked plopping down on her bed and crossing her legs giving the younger woman that look that only Myka could give.

"My brother works in Switzerland. They're on a different time zone. So I instant message him at a time that's convenient for him."

Myka knew Claudia was lying. You don't work for the Secret Service and not learn how to tell when someone was lying. "Claudia, I know your lying."

"Fine I was talking to a friend."

"Does this friend happen to be the same person you like?" Myka asked. A lump started to form in the back of Myka throat. _'Claudia is really cute and deserves to be happy. Then why do I feel jealous every time she mentions the girl she likes? I couldn't have feelings for Claudia. Oh gods of course I could she beautiful and smart.'_

"No, she is just a friend." Claudia said as she slipped the computer a little further out of sight.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing up at two in the morning."

"I needed someone to talk to."

"You could have talked to me. What is bothering you Claudia?" Myka asked getting up from her bed to come and sit beside Claudia.

"It's nothing. I'm tired Myka, can we just go to bed?" Claudia asked turning away from Myka.

"No Claudia, we can't. If you were really that tired you wouldn't have been up in the middle of the night talking to your friend about some problem you're having. I'm your friend Claudia. You could have talked to me." Myka sounded hurt but mostly worried.

"Myka, it's something you wouldn't understand...it's about a girl."

"Well if you hadn't noticed I'm a girl. I think I could be of some help."

"That's not what I mean. I was talking to her about the girl I like."

"Oh well I think I could be of help there. Why don't you tell me about her?" Myka got up and went over to her bag. Claudia was curious to what she could be doing but her question was soon answered. Myka pulled a pack of unopened bag of Twizzlers out of her bag. "Now what better thing to talk about crushes over than Twizzlers?"

"You brought a pack of Twizzlers with you in your bag?" Claudia asked clearly surprised. She knew the other woman liked Twizzlers, but she didn't know it was to this extent.

"Not just one pack, but that's beside the point. Tell me about your crush," Myka said as she came and sat on Claudia's bed crossed legged. She started to munch on a Twizzler and waited for the younger woman to speak.

"Well she's smart, beautiful, and extremely fit."

"Well that much was obvious. She must be pretty special to capture your attention," Myka said as she handed a Twizzler to Claudia.

_'Well she certainly is special because she's you,' _Claudia thought to herself but shook off these thoughts. "Well she's kind of older than me. I doubt she'd be interested in someone as inexperienced as me."

"Claudia, don't say that. Any woman would be lucky to have you," Myka said but really thought, '_Gods Claudia what woman wouldn't love you. Your wonderful, beautiful, incredibly smart, sexy…'_

Her thoughts were cut off by Claudia speaking. "Myka do you like anyone?"

Myka was caught off guard by Claudia's question. She really didn't know how to answer. She took a deep breath and said, "Uh…yeah there is someone that has caught my eye recently."

"Is it H.G?"

"What, Claudia no, of course it's not H.G what would give you that impression?"

"I don't know it just seems like you have some sort of sexual tension between you."

"Well no, trust me the woman I like is far younger than H.G. Even compared to me she's rather young." After Myka had finished her mind kept going, _'Gods why would I like H.G. I like you not her. Why can't you see that?'_

"Tell me about your crush," Claudia said eager to know about the woman who captivated Myka attention.

"Claudia, come on it's late."

"Come on Myka that's hardly fair," Claudia whined.

"Fine you really want to know she's really smart and sexy. I don't think she'd be into an older woman."

"I think you should tell her. She'd be crazy not to like you."

"We'll see let's just focus on the case right now. My life can be pretty hectic. I don't think I'd really have the time for a relationship. At least not the time this woman deserves."

"I think you should give her the choice. I think you'd be pleasantly surprised."

"I will when you will. Now it's late and we've got to be up early in the morning. So let's get some sleep," Myka said as she got up from Claudia's bed and went over to her own.

"Night Myka," Claudia said turning out the lights.

"Night Claudia," Myka said but her mind was not focused on her words. All she could think was '_If only you knew.'_

**Will Claudia tell Myka how she feels when she almost combusts? Will Claudia be able to stop from being jealous over the attention H.G is giving Myka? Or will Myka turn out to be the jealous one? Oh well I guess only an update will tell. **

**Tell me what you think! (Sorry for waiting to long to update. Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon.)**


	3. Combustible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is pretty obvious because we all know something would have happened with Claudia and Myka along time before this episode.**

"_Night Myka," Claudia said turning out the lights._

"_Night Claudia," Myka said but her mind was not focused on her words. All she could think was_ _If only you knew._

**One two skip a few…**

The two women had woken up early and went out questioning people. Claudia was first to figure out that it was the sport drinks that was causing such an affect on the wrestling team. H.G and Myka had arrived at the drink making plant and were now being given the tour of Boiling Point Plant, while Claudia was talking to one of the wrestlers back at the campus.

"So you created the boiling point formula?" Myka asked the man giving the tour.

"Yes and there's nothing harmful in it, just some caffeine and a few amino acids. It's like any other drink on the market. Except ours is designed to formulate muscle growth. It helps people."

"You're testing it on the wrestling team at the university in town, correct? There are laws against that," Myka stated.

"Nonsense, they were the focus group. Students were getting faster, stronger…"

H.G cut the man off, "and combustible!"

"Boiling Point financially supports the team and you paid the coach to get them to drink it," Myka accused.

"It wasn't my idea…" He began but was cut off by another man in a suit.

"It was mine. Jeff Russell welcome to my plant ladies." He shook hands with both of the woman before speaking to the man. "Jerold they're looking for you in the lab." The man in the lab coat that had been giving them the tour left.

"On campus you were the one that pulled the coach into a meeting. Boiling Point is your company?"

"Founder and C.E.O," the man stated proudly. "Miss…"

"Agent Bering," Myka corrected him.

"Well Agent Bering I can assure you we have nothing to hide. If you'll follow me I'll give you the tour."

* * *

**Later in the Tour **

"As you can see there is nothing dangerous in the drinks," the plant founder said. He was taking them up the stairs to get a better view of the factory and the vats the sports drinks were made in.

"Do you take test samples from every vat?" Myka asked.

"For safety purposes, why?" the C.E.O asked catching up with Myka and H.G.

Myka noticed a ladle in front of them, "This ladle...is this what your people use to collect the samples?"

H.G started to pull out her purple gloves so she could pick up the artifact, "Myka do know Godfred's spoon?"

"No."

"We looked for it at Warehouse 12. Godfred was a Viking prince. His spoon was supposedly forged from armor of fallen warriors. His men would drink from it, and it gave them strength."

"What are you talking about?" the founder asked.

"Mr. Russell, where did you get this ladle?"

"I don't know it's always been…"

He was interrupted by Claudia who had just run up from getting her own information from a wrestler back on campus. "Myka the plant is closing. Productions move to Naperville, Illinois in three weeks."

"What's in Naperville, Illinois?" Helena asked.

"Omnico headquarters they're buying Boiling Point. Beaucoup bucks for the founder," Claudia said very happy with her findings.

"That gives you motive to keep the deaths quiet until the deal goes through and then it wouldn't be your problem anymore."

As Myka was talking a man came up and grabbed the ladle out of H.G's hands, "This belongs to me." The man who had grabbed the spoon was Jerold the man who had given them the tour earlier.

"Jerold what are you doing?" the founder asked.

"You have no right to come in here," he stated.

"This ladle touches every batch of Boiling Point?" Myka asked.

"You don't have to answer their questions Jeff," the man in the lab coat told him.

"Mr. Russell does Jerold have stock in your companies sell?" Myka continued with her questioning.

"Jerold has been with Boiling Point since the beginning. He will have a fortune in stock options by now. Jerold for gods' sake give them the ladle," the founder piratically yelled as he started to wrestle the ladle out of the man in the lab coat's hands.

"Hey…hey…" Myka said trying to break up the two men fighting. Unfortunately, when she did this she was pushed into Claudia who lost her balance and fell into a vat of Boiling Point.

"Claudia!" Myka yelled.

Claudia resurfaced out of the liquid but the damage was already done. She started to climb out of the liquid, but she could already feel it seeping into her skin.

"What have you done Jerold?"

"If Omnico finds out the drink is flawed then the deal won't go through," Jerold stated simply. There was no remorse in his tone.

As he said this, Myka rushed down to the main floor to help Claudia out of the vat. "What is going to happen to her?" she yelled, worry evident in her voice.

"The more you take in the quicker it seems to take effect," Jerold said.

"It's already seeping into her pores," H.G exclaimed.

"I'm afraid she's not going to last very long," said the man in the lab coat.

Claudia was gasping. Myka made her sit down while she took her pulse. "Is it warm in her, or am I wearing 38 snuggies?" Claudia asked trying to make light of a horrible situation.

"How long does she have?" Myka asked.

"Based on how much has seeped into her pores and how badly she is reacting. I'd say she has about an hour or two," H.G said shaking her head.

"I'm not letting anymore people get hurt by this. What do we do?" the founder asked.

"Amino acids, Amino acids may have made contact with the metal and enhanced the original effect of the ladle."

"I did a lot of research on the subject of amino acids. Maybe I could cobble up an antidote."

"But that was a hundred and fifty years ago!" Myka yelled at her.

"I doubt they've changed much since then. Hey!" H.G yelled as the man named Jerold tried to escape just to have Myka's fist make contact with his windpipe.

"You're going to take Agent Wells to your lab and asset her in whatever she needs," Myka told the man now lying on the floor. H.G dragged the man off in the direction of his lab, while Myka talked to the founder. "Ok, we're going to need something to slow down the burning process."

* * *

**Later**

They'd gotten together a tub with ice in it to keep Claudia from burning up too fast. Myka was finishing adding the last bucket of ice. H.G was still working on the cure in the other room so she was left alone with Claudia.

"I'm so sorry Claudia, This is all my fault!" Myka said shaking her head.

"I'm going to die Myka," Claudia said through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk like that Claudia," Myka said trying to remain optimistic.

"Myka there is something I want you to know before well before I combust."

"What is it Claudia?"

Suddenly H.G walked into the room. "I think I may have the antidote. Claudia, I'm afraid this won't taste very good." She instructed the young woman to open her mouth. "Well here goes nothing." With that she poured the contents of the vial down Claudia's throat.

"I know one mission won't change your mind. I'm not expecting miracles overnight. Just keep an open mind," Helena told Myka.

Suddenly Claudia started to gasp for air and sit up. "Hey you how do you feel?" Myka asked turning away from H.G.

"Did I combust?" Claudia asked in a hoarse voice.

"No," Myka said pushing a stray lock of hair behind Claudia's ear. She was smiling as her eyes shown with tears of joy.

"If that guy made me combust. I'm going to be pissed," Claudia said.

_'Same old Claudia_,' Myka thought. "Thank gods you're alright. Here let me help you sit up."

"That's easier for you to say," Claudia said through gritted teeth.

"You should really thank H.G. She really…where did she go?"

* * *

**Later Back at the Hotel Room**

Myka and Claudia were packing up there things and getting ready to head back to the warehouse.

"Claudia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Myka what's up? If this is about eating the rest of your Twizzlers…" Claudia began but Myka cut her off.

"No Claudia, it isn't about you eating all my Twizzlers. It's about what you wanted to tell me when you thought you were going to combust."

"I guess I should have expected this," Claudia said taking a deep breath and sitting down on her bed.

Myka came and sat beside her. "Claudia, just tell me."

"Listen Myka, it's different when you think you're going to die. I mean you realize a few things…"

"Claudia!"

"Ok…Ok…I guess what I'm trying to say Myka is...the girl I like is…is… is you Myka. I like you Myka. You're the girl I was talking about last night."

* * *

**Ok I will just leave you with that. What will Myka's response be? A heartbreaker, will she be in too much shock to answer, or will she respond with the answer we want? Oh well who knows? **

**Now go down and click that review button! (Because if you don't I won't find much reason to write the next chapter.) **


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is pretty obvious because we all know something would have happened with Claudia and Myka along time before this episode.**

"_Claudia, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure Myka what's up? If this is about eating the rest of your Twizzlers…" Claudia began but Myka cut her off._

"_No Claudia it isn't about you eating all my Twizzlers. It's about what you wanted to tell me when you thought you were going to combust."_

"_I guess I should have expected this," Claudia said taking a deep breath and sitting down on her bed._

_Myka came and sat beside her. "Claudia, just tell me."_

"_Listen Myka, it's different when you think you're going to die. I mean you realize a few things…"_

"_Claudia!"_

"_Ok…Ok…I guess what I'm trying to say Myka is…the girl I like is…is… is you Myka. I like you Myka. You're the girl I was talking about last night."_

* * *

Myka was speechless. Her mind was racing. _'Claudia likes me? Claudia likes me! That can't be possible. How could she ever like me?'_

Claudia took Myka's silence as a sign of rejection. So before Myka could stop her she ran out of the hotel room and into an open elevator.

Myka ran after Claudia, but the elevator doors dinged shut right as she reached her. "Damn it!" Myka cursed. She pushed the button for the elevator. There was only one elevator. She knew Claudia would be long gone by the time the elevator came back. So she looked around and located the stairs. She ran down twenty flights of stairs before she finally made it to the first floor. She pushed the door open just in time to see Claudia dashing behind a corner. "Claudia!" Myka yelled after her already running in the direction Claudia had gone. She got shushed by an elderly couple but paid no attention to them. Her mind was focused on one thing only, and that was finding Claudia. She turned another corner and saw the ladies bathroom door close. She ran into the bathroom. She could hear someone crying in one of the stalls and knew it was Claudia. "Claudia please come out and talk to me," Myka begged.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you," Claudia sobbed.

Myka leaned her head on the stall door and took a deep breath. "Claudia," she said gently, "please just tell me why you ran out like that?"

"I ran out because I made a fool of myself. It's obvious you don't like me. Your silence proved that," Claudia sniffled.

"Claudia, listen to me. It's not that I don't like you. I was in shock. I didn't expect you to be talking about me. I…I…I guess what I'm trying to say is…Cl…Claudia I like you too."

After what seemed like a half an hour of silence (even though it was only a couple minutes), Myka heard the click of the door lock opening. Claudia opened the door a half an inch. "Are you just saying that, or do you really mean it?"

"Claudia I mean it with all of my heart. I swear to you," Myka said looking at her with love and adoration filled eyes.

Claudia looked at her for a second and then kissed her. It was a hesitant kiss. Myka was surprised at first but slowly let her eyes flutter shut. The kiss was quick. Claudia pulled back first and looked at Myka in hopes of gauging her reaction. Myka slowly opened her eyes and looked at Claudia.

"Myka, do you really mean it, or will this end as soon as we get back to the warehouse?" Claudia asked as she stepped out of the stall fully.

Myka was surprised that Claudia would even have to ask her that. She didn't want Claudia to have any doubt. Instead of answering her, she simply kissed her. As Myka kissed the younger woman she pushed her back against the stall door. Claudia's hands were hesitant, but they eventually found their way to Myka's waist. One of Myka's hands cupped Claudia's face while the other tangled in her short hair.

Myka would have loved to stay like that all day, but their making out was interrupted by the old woman who had shushed her earlier coming into the bathroom. Quickly Myka jumped apart from Claudia. She still wasn't comfortable with their age difference. She thought people might judge her, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment. The women had walked in and scoffed at the two. Claudia just grabbed Myka's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, and walked her all the way to the elevators. They were silent for the elevator ride up to their room and didn't talk until the door to their room was closed. After the door was closed Claudia immediately turned around and confronted Myka with the question she technically hadn't answered. "Myka are you going to be comfortable being in a relationship with me when we go back to the warehouse?"

"It's going to take sometime for me to adjust. I'd rather keep it a secret between just us for now."

"Fine so we'll go about our business as usual?"

"At the warehouse yes, but I mean I was hoping maybe you'd go with on a date me into town this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Myka, what do you like about me?"

"There are so many things that I love about you, Claudia. I love your quirky zany personality. I love how smart you are. I think it's really cute when you speak in tech terms. I also love how excited you get when you figure out a puzzle."

"You really do like me don't you?"

"Of course I do Claudia. I really wish you'd stop doubting that. Now you haven't answered me. Will you go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Of course I would Myka."

"Great now that that's all settled let's get to packing. The sooner we get the home the sooner I get to take you on that date. Oh and by the way, you owe me a pack of Twizzlers," Myka said. This earned a pillow to be thrown at her head by a laughing Claudia. Myka had good reflexives and caught it and threw it back at the younger woman.

**So what did you think?**


	5. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is pretty obvious.**

**Ok so we're finally done with episode, 'For the Team.' Moving on to the date, Yippy!**

"_You really do like me don't you?"_

"_Of course I do Claudia. I really wish you'd stop doubting that. Now you haven't answered me. Will you go on a date with me this Friday?"_

"_Of course I would Myka."_

"_Great now that that's all settled let's get to packing. The sooner we get the home the sooner I get to take you on that date. Oh and by the way you owe me a pack of Twizzlers," Myka said. This earned a pillow to be thrown at her head by a laughing Claudia. Myka had good reflexives and caught it and threw it back at the younger woman._

* * *

**Back Home**

"Hey Artie we're home," Myka called. It was late in the day. It was past dinner time already. Everyone would probably be watching TV in the living room. She removed her sunglasses and set down her bag. "You guys?"

Myka walked into the living room closely followed by Claudia. Artie was lying on the couch exhausted. "Artie, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Oh this and that, nothing to worry about. It was just a normal day. I went to the warehouse, Kelly who was supposed to remove my appendix had to leave, it was going to burst so that vet in town removed it, and I'm pretty sure Pete's asking her out in the kitchen. So it was your basic day at the warehouse."

"Oh my gods, Artie are you going to be ok? Do you need anything? Some more pillows? Do you want something to drink? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you some pain pills from the pharmacy in town?" asked Myka obviously concerned.

"No, no I'm fine. The vet said she was going to go get some pain pills. Did you get the artifact?"

"We got the artifact, but that's not important are you sure your ok?" asked Myka. Claudia had been rather silent and seemed wary of Artie. Myka knew better than to ask her what was bothering her there. Suddenly they heard a screech of car tires and Pete walked in from the kitchen.

"Is she going to get Artie's pain medicine?" asked Myka.

"Um…actually no, I think one of you will probably have to get them from her."

"Do I even want to know why you're not going?" asked Claudia finally saying something.

"No, probably not. I'll tell you guys about it later. Which one of you is going?"

"We can both go. Come on Myka let's go get Artie's pain medication," said Claudia walking out of the room to go get her scarf and car keys that they'd left by the door.

Pete walked Claudia and Myka to their car. Myka had been telling him about their little encounter with H.G. "So, she just saved Claudia's life and left?"

"Yep, she just disappeared without saying anything," said Myka starting the car. "Well we will be back in twenty Pete." With that the two women drove off. Neither woman spoke for the first half of the ride. Myka finally broke the silence. "What was up with you being so quiet around Artie?"

"Oh um…well you see…sick people kind of give me the creeps. I didn't used to be like that. It's just when my parents got sick. I…well I just don't do well with sick people. They remind me of death."

"I'm sorry Claudia…" Myka trailed off. Silence fell between them for awhile.

Claudia was the first to speak this time. "So where are you going to take me on our date this Friday?" asked Claudia. Her tone was light and joking. It was clear that she trying to lighten the mood. Myka was grateful for this.

"Well Claudia, I can't very well tell because it's a surprise. So you're just going to have to wait and see."

"Myka that's so unfair. It'll still be a surprise if you let me guess what it is."

"Nope sorry Claudia, my lips are sealed," said Myka as she pulled up in front of the vet's office and turned off the car. The older woman turned to see Claudia grinning evilly at her. "Claudia…" said Myka as Claudia leaned forward.

Claudia lips were so close to Myka's when Claudia whispered. "Well I know a really good way to unseal them." Before Claudia could kiss Myka there was a knock on the driver's side window causing both Myka and Claudia to jump apart. It was Kelly, the vet. Myka opened her door.

"Hey what are you two doing in town?" asked Kelly.

"Oh we came to pick up Artie's meds," said Claudia.

* * *

**Back Home the Second Time**

"Artie we're back with your meds," shouted Myka. She got no response. She walked into the breakfast area closely followed by Claudia. Artie did not look happy. "What's wrong Artie?"

"Have a seat both of you," said Artie calmly. He waited for them to comply with his request before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me you ran into H.G?" He was no longer calm.

"You just had your appendix removed…" started Myka.

Artie interrupted her saying, "I don't care if I'm having a brain transplant. You cross paths with H.G Wells you yank me out of anesthesia and fill me in. Is that understood?"

It was Claudia's turn to speak. "I'm really glad she showed up. She saved my life."

"Yeah, well MacPherson saved my life countless times, but that didn't change who he was. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," said Myka starring down at the table.

"Crystal clear," mumbled Claudia.

"Good," with that Artie hobbled out of the room followed closely by Pete. Pete lucky remembered to grab the pain meds from Myka before following the older man out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me were you taking me on this date or are your lips still sealed?" asked Claudia.

"Claudia," said Myka standing from the table, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Well I guess I will just have to unseal your lips then," replied Claudia standing up as well.

"Yes, but you're going to have to catch me first," Myka said as she ran off up the stairs. Claudia stood there only a moment before dashing off after the older woman.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Ok so I've got a new Fic for this pairing just and FYI it's called 'Cabin By the Lake.' **


End file.
